


I See You

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [125]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Guti X Raul 无差青春期的金发傻小孩遇到了身残志坚自力更生新时代女强人冈萨雷斯（？）的故事。*有残疾描写
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 4





	I See You

00.

“我喜欢你。”

男孩说着这样的话，而眼前的人无动于衷，仿佛装作没有听见一般。

但他知道，他并不是在演戏，他真的听不见。

01.

Guti很惊讶自己居然这样轻易地喜欢上了Raul，他以为这种感觉会来的缓慢一些的，可事情就在几秒内发生了，他走进面包店，遇见Raul，然后就再没能忘记他。

Guti把这归结于青春期。虽然他上个月刚过完16岁的生日，对小辈炫耀自己已经是个合格的大人，但只有青春期的喜欢才会这样不讲道理，而且固执。

Guti固执地要在每天放学后来到这家新开的面包店，随便买一些面包，然后找一个人多的时候去付钱。

实际上，以他急躁的性格是最讨厌排队的，可是排队能让他多看那个年轻的收银员几分钟，把他一整天的快乐都挥洒出来。

终于排到了他，他将袋子摆到收银台上，等着收银员计算它们的总价。等待的期间，他偷偷地打量Raul，看着他熟练的扫货，计价，找钱。他的动作那么优雅，连将打包好的面包递给Guti时都是轻轻的，好像生怕冒冒失失的小孩没拿稳，摔到了地上。

“谢谢，”Guti接过去，小声说：“我喜欢你。”

Raul依旧保持着原来的姿势，对他温和地笑。他听不见Guti说了什么，在他眼中的，这个金发的少年只是在自言自语而已。

于是Guti心满意足地回家了，把面包甩到Ramos身上，换得他一声痛苦的抱怨。

02.

“我说，你能不能不要买这么多面包，我都快吃吐了。”

面对表弟的抱怨，Guti无情地表示：“不能。这是展示财力的时候！只有帅气多金的男主才能追到女主，小说里都是这么写的。”

可惜的是，Raul完全没有发觉少年透支零花钱表现出的财力，他只觉得如果Guti每天都只吃面包，会不长个子的。

在又一次见到来买面包的少年时，他拉住了Guti的袖子，给了他一张便利贴。

「你为什么每天都来买面包？」

Guti想了想，写道：

「因为我喜欢。」

望着这个答案，和男孩那龙飞凤舞的字，Raul无奈地笑了，他弯腰从抽屉里拿出一个饭盒，塞进面包袋里。

「一直只吃面包的话，会长不高的。」

如果换做其他人，Guti一定暴跳如雷——这可太伤自尊了。但是面对Raul，他只有感动的份，在纸条上谢了好几句「谢谢」。

当然，嘴上说的还是：“感觉今天更喜欢你了。”

03.

Ramos觉得Guti疯了，不然哪个正常人会一边吃饭一边哭的？

“因为，好他妈的难吃。”

Ramos凑过去嗅了嗅，然后退后两步：“我靠，他这是要毒死你吧。”

“呜呜呜，你懂什么，这是，爱啊。”

“亏你能吃下去....你真的那么喜欢他吗？”

Guti点点头：“真的，你们都骂我浪费钱，只有他担心我长不高，他是天使啊。”

病入膏肓，无药可救。Ramos在内心发表总结陈词，这就是青春期吧。

“你就没想过他可能已经结婚了？”

Guti艰难地咽下一口饭，瞪大了眼睛：“怎么会？”

“你没有发现他手上的戒指吗？”

Guti当然发现了，在他第一次踏进新开张的面包店的时候，他就发现了那枚盘踞在Raul手上的戒指。只是当时他沉醉于“我一定能追到他”的奇怪自信里，没有想到Raul已经订婚，甚至是结婚的可能性。

这种可能性一旦被提出来，便很难被忽略，它越长越大，成了Guti心中的结。他决定用最简单粗暴、最符合青春期男孩行为特征的方式解开它。

他刻意选择了一个客人最少的时间点来到面包店，随手拿了一个面包，走到收银台前。Raul出现在熟悉的位置上，用口型和手势向这位眼熟的小客人打招呼。

「下午好。」

随着他右手的挥动，Guti的脸色逐渐变得古怪起来。他盯着那碍眼的戒指，情绪低沉地说：“......下午好。”

Raul很快将面包和小票一并给他，然后发觉少年不寻常的表情。他涨红了脸，局促地搓着衣角，像是被老师批评时不服气却又不敢还嘴的小孩。

这是怎么了？

Raul困惑地眨了眨眼睛，还未等他写好纸条，那孩子便猛地抬起头来，指了指他的戒指，大声问道：“你是不是结结结结、结婚了！”

他是不是结婚了？

他的戒指是谁买给他的？

上面会刻着谁的名字呢？

Guti想一股脑把这些问题抛出来，俨然忘了即使这是个悠闲的下午，店里还是有两三个喝咖啡的顾客的，他们被少年的喊叫惊到，正往这边望来。

Guti赶紧闭上了嘴，接着他意识到Raul根本听不见他的问题，也许他的表情还和原先一样困惑，也许他觉得自己是个头脑有问题的小孩......

他不敢再多看Raul一眼，抓着塑料袋就跑。

Raul非常及时地握住了他的胳膊。

金发少年扭过头，现在轮到他困惑了：Raul摘下了戒指，放进了他手心。

这是什么意思？

那枚沾着温度的戒指躺在Guti的手心，他愣愣地看了好几秒，才发现内侧好像刻着的是他非常熟悉的名字。

他忽然反应过来——Raul以为他想要它，就大方地送给了他。就像他以为Guti是个过分热爱面包的孩子，便开始担心他的营养。

他一点都不知道青春期男孩的小心思，一点都没察觉Guti嘴上占的那些小便宜。这让Guti有种负罪感，仿佛在欺负一只无辜的猫咪。

几万种感受混杂在Guti脑海里，他需要找地方冷静一下。

Raul看着少年拔腿就跑，那速度快得简直能去参加奥运会预选赛。几秒钟后，他又以参加决赛的速度跑回来，抓起一张纸币摔在收银台上。

“不用找了——”

身影远去了。

Raul收下了纸币，整整齐齐地压在了抽屉里。

04.

Guti没有把戒指戴在手上炫耀，如果他不小心在学校里弄丢了它，他可能会后悔一辈子。但即使放在家里，Guti也能感受到来自它的力量——

“通俗点说，这就是爱的力量吧。”

Ramos翻了今天的第四个白眼：“有病。”

“本来就是，你不觉得我今天更帅了，踢球更厉害了？”

“没有，你明明一个球都没进，还摔了一跤。”

Guti无视了他的挖苦，衣服都来不及换就跑了。他一路跑到了Raul的面包店里，推开门，高呼着：“晚上好，老婆——”

坐在收银台后面的黑发男人放下手中的书本，挥了挥手。Guti扑过去，扯下便利贴写道：

「我今天和校队一起踢了比赛，我们赢了！虽然没有完成零封，但是教练说我们表现很好，明天请我们吃饭！」

Guti写了密密麻麻一大串，那飘忽的字体诠释着他的兴奋。Raul没有地方写了，便收好纸条，重新写了一张。

一段简短的话：「你受伤了？」

Guti下意识地摸了摸已经不再流血的胳膊肘，撒谎道：

「没事啦，我庆祝的时候不小心摔了一跤。」

其实他是想让Raul夸他“你进球了真厉害”才说谎的，而且被对方人高马大的后卫撞出几米远这种事，怎么说都太没面子了。

可是Raul没有夸他，也没有再写什么。而是从里间拿出一个小药箱，翻出红药水，轻轻地托起了他的胳膊。

Guti穿着球衣，身上满是青草、泥土和汗水的味道，Raul却丝毫不嫌弃他，蹲在他面前给他上药。Guti的个子在同龄人中算高了，他蹲下来倒比男孩矮了一截，Guti刚好能看见他的头顶，那打着卷的黑发间竟然有一个小旋......

Ramos常常嘲笑他：春心萌动。Guti第一次知道了这种感觉。那是一种介乎全神贯注和放空之间的感觉，好像周围的一切都消失了，视野里只剩下了这个人，他的一举一动都被放大、拖长，拖成无数个慢动作。而所有感官都集中到他握着的胳膊肘上，又痒又烫，Guti想挣脱开，却动弹不得。

直到Raul上完了药水，放开了他，他才找回了自己的魂魄。

Raul收好东西，叮嘱道：

「今晚不可以碰水哦。」

「真的没关系啦，小伤而已。」

Guti这样写着，同时说道：“我真的很喜欢你。”

05.

后来Guti才知道这家店并不是Raul开的，他只是一名店员而已。

“什么嘛，今天换了一个收银员啊。”

男人敲了敲他的脑门：“为什么你听起来很失望的样子？”

Guti撇撇嘴，心说可不是吗？不会真以为我来你家是为了买面包吧？

男人解释道Raul今天有事请了假，由他代班。而他作为面包店的店长，早就认识Guti了。

“你每天都来，谁不认识啊，”店长笑着说：“而且，Raul和我们说起过你，说你是我们店的忠实粉丝哦——”

Guti发出Ramos式的吐槽：有病。

“他其实很少和我们之外的人交流呢，毕竟顾客可不会手语。”

“可是，可以写在纸上吧？”

“很麻烦。”

Guti这才得知：在Raul看来，纸笔间的交流是一件麻烦事儿，他站在这里只是工作而已，用不着和顾客谈人生。

但他对Guti却报以最大的耐心，等着话痨一般的西班牙男孩把一天的经历都写在纸上，以这样的方式走进他的生活。这个过程像极了Guti排的那长长的队伍，等候重要的人永远不怕麻烦。

那天Guti是空着手回家的，Ramos很不满意，问他为什么不带面包回去。

“你不是快吃吐了吗？”

“一旦接受了这个事实，竟然觉得真香。”

“好吧，那我明天再去买。”

“你明天还去啊！”

废话，当然要去，一天不口嗨老婆他一天要死了。

06.

第二天Guti再来的时候，如愿以偿地见到了他想见到的人。他一如既往地随便买了些面包，跑到收银台前找Raul聊天。

纸笔间的谈话已经成了习惯，Guti开始考虑在假期里学习手语，这样他和Raul的交流更方便一些。

末了，他一如既往地大声说着再见：“今天也很喜欢你！”

Raul挥手的动作顿住了。

他的表情从震惊，到恍然大悟，再到露出宠溺的笑容。

男孩离开了，Raul转过身，打着手语问店长：“他知不知道我在学读唇？”

“呃，我想，大概不知道吧。”几米开外、目睹了整个过程的店长如实回答。

07.

如何面对青春期小孩的求爱？

Raul也没有经验，但他觉得没必要过多纠结，顺其自然就好。或许几年后Guti会爱上别人，然后觉得这段经历很羞耻。或许他还会把这份固执保持下去，直到个头比Raul高了，再带着玫瑰和戒指来表白。

Raul决定不去干扰他，当做什么都没发生的样子，等着Guti下一次推门而去，大声说着“喜欢你”。

END

PS.最后还是表白了，大小伙抱着玫瑰花递上情书，害羞地想钻进地缝里。

收银员看都不看，直接一套手势：“我也喜欢你。”

“等等，你早就知道了？！”

“是啊。”

“那、那我喊你老婆之类的话，你也看出来了？”

“不然呢。你可真够恶心的。何塞。”

何塞·嘴贱·玛利亚·脸皮薄·古铁雷斯，当场社会性死亡。


End file.
